The present invention relates to a dental tool assembly having a head that imparts oscillatory motion to a desired dental treatment device coupled to the assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive mechanism for a dental tool assembly, the drive mechanism having a rotating drive shaft that engages a first end of a driven shaft to rotate the driven shaft in an oscillatory manner. A dental tool is coupled to a second end of the driven shaft and is thereby rotationally oscillated.
Dental tool assemblies, such as prophy angles and drills, which impart an oscillatory rotary motion to a dental treatment device coupled thereto are known in the art. In particular, such assemblies typically have a driving mechanism comprising a drive shaft with a rotation axis that is perpendicular to the rotation axis of a driven shaft to which the dental treatment device is coupled. The drive shaft of prior art driving mechanisms has an element positioned eccentric to its rotation axis and extending towards the driven shaft to engage a slot in the driven shaft. Rotation of the drive shaft thus imparts an oscillatory rotation to the driven shaft.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,846 to Heilbom shows a dental filing device having a drive shaft perpendicularly oriented with respect to a file holder. A crank pin, mounted on a crank disc on an end of the drive shaft adjacent the file holder, engages within a bore in the file holder. The crank pin is positioned on the crank disc eccentric to the rotation axis of the drive shaft. Thus, rotation of the drive shaft rotates the eccentrically positioned stud, thereby causing the file holder to rotate in an oscillatory manner.
Similarly, the dental instrument in U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,933 to Blair has a rotary drive shaft with an eccentrically positioned stud that engages within a slot of a piston to which a massage tip is coupled. Rotation of the drive shaft causes oscillatory rotation of the massage tip. Another massage tool that imparts oscillatory motion to a head spindle to which a massage cup or brush is coupled is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,733 to Seigneurin et al. In the Seigneurin Patent, the stud that engages the head spindle is mounted eccentric to the rotation axis of the drive shaft, but is inclined to extend across the rotation axis. The portion of the stud that is aligned with the rotation axis of the drive shaft is also aligned with the rotation axis of the head spindle. The dental tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,341 to Nakanishi also has a guide pin mounted eccentric to the rotation axis of a drive shaft and engaging within a slot of a driven shaft to which a dental treatment device is coupled.
In all of the above-described dental tool assemblies, a stud or pin extends into a slot to drive the element to which the dental treatment device is coupled. Because the treatment device typically must be driven at very high speeds (e.g., the recommended speed of a standard prophy angle at approximately 6,000 rotations per minute), there is a risk of the stud or pin breaking off during use. Moreover, manufacturing of the drive shaft and driven shaft is complicated by the necessity of forming a stud and a slot that are shaped for ready, secure engagement such that rotation of the drive shaft causes oscillatory rotation of the driven shaft.
Additionally, some of the drive shafts of the above-described patents also impart reciprocatory axial motion to the driven shaft along the longitudinal shaft of the driven shaft. When such axial motion is not desired, the driven shaft should be locked with respect to the housing in which the drive shaft and driven shaft are positioned, and thus locked with respect to the rotation axis of the drive shaft. Typically, such locking is accomplished by locking the driven element with respect to the housing such as by interengagement of stepped portions and/or flanges. However, such locking imparts substantial stresses against the housing and driven shaft.
Another drawback of the above-described devices is that they are typically formed from metal and are reusable. The sterilization process necessary in order to reuse the device is typically costly and time consuming. It therefore has been desirable to provide disposable dental tool assemblies that are used only once and therefore need not be sterilized. Such tools typically are made from plastic.
Because plastics are generally not as strong as metals, the driving mechanism used in the above-described devices cannot be used because of the inherent weakness of the stud. Therefore, the driving mechanisms of disposable dental tools typically have interengaging gears, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,012 to Witherby et al. Because gears are used, the same reciprocatory rotary motion provided by the non-disposable tools cannot be achieved. However, such oscillating movement is desired for a number of reasons. The back and forth reciprocating motion provided by non-disposable dental tool assemblies permits greater speeds to be used and greater pressure to be applied than rotary type devices that do not oscillate, and also may massage the gums of the patient. Additionally, oscillatory movement generates less heat than a full rotational action. Moreover, the risks of hitting undercuts, cutting or tearing soft tissue, and splattering of agents applied by the treatment tool are reduced if not substantially eliminated.